Welcome To The ImagINation
by xtremer11135
Summary: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Hurricane Helms, and Lita try to save a world that only exists in Jeff's mind, at least that is what they think.
1. Season 1, Episode 1 : Beginnings

Welcome To The Imag-I-Nation  
  
Season 1  
Episode 1 : Beginnings  
  
It was a beautiful day in Camerron. Jeff Hardy, everyone's favorite WWE Superstar, was just lounging around on his couch in his house. Jeff starts to dose off, and all of a sudden, Jeff drifts off, basically into unconsciousness.   
When Jeff awakes, he realizes that he is no longer in his house. He is outside in a valley that is one of the most peaceful that he can remember. When he looks around, all he can see is just the clear valley with maybe a cloud or two in the sky.   
All of a sudden, a voice comes out of the blue and starts to speak to him. "Jeff Hardy, you are The Chosen One."  
Jeff starts to look around trying to figure out where the voice is coming from. I mean, yeah, people like to think that Jeff is weird, but he certainly isn't fricking crazy.  
"Jeff, you have been chosen," said the voice again.  
Once again, Jeff looked around thinking that he had lost his mind. He then started to answer out to whoever was talking to him. "Who are you?".  
Jeff waited for a response, but never got one. He continued to look around and waiting for the response.   
Then, out of the blue, the voice came back. "You have been chosen Jeff. You are the savior of the Imag-I-Nation."  
Jeff pondered that. Why was it going to be him. Why was he the one who was chosen to save something that he had never even heard of. "Why me?" Jeff asked.  
Jeff waited for the response, and just started to seem to get impatient a little bit. "Because Jeff, you are The Chosen One."  
Jeff looked confused at that comment. I mean, why would anyone choose him as The Chosen One? Jeff just stood there for that moment, and started to think.  
"What is this place exactly?" asked Jeff.  
"This is the Imag-I-Nation. This is the world where dreams and reality come together. You may think of it as a dream world, but it truly isn't. It is intertwined with reality, and it keeps the world in balance," replied the voice.  
Jeff thought about it. "So, basically this place is sort of an extension of the real world?" asked Jeff.  
"Yes. And in this world there are two sides. The Light Side and Dark Side. When the world is in harmony, then there is nothing that can happen to it. But when one side takes over, then the world will be sent on tilt with the side that takes over. So, if the Light Side, then there will no longer be any conflict in the world. But if the Dark Side takes over. Then the world is doomed."  
Jeff looked around like this was a bunch of crazy talk. He thought that it might be true, but then he thought it was a bunch of hooey. So, Jeff then asked, "Well, what should I do then?"  
"You need to make sure that the world of the Imag-I-Nation stays in balance. If it doesn't stay in balance, than the real world is doomed. So, recruit a group, and bring them here to save the Imag-I-Nation. Otherwise your world is doomed," the voice said.  
"Why do I need others?" asked Jeff.  
The voice just seemed to leave. It was as there was no one around anymore. Jeff then came back to reality in the real world where he was, on his couch. Jeff stands up, and looks around, and he is back where he was in his room, and everything is still the same.  
He decides to head over to the phone and calls the 4 people who would understand the most. He calls Shannon Moore, Lita, Matt Hardy, and Hurricane Helms.  
  
A couple of hours later, the four of them get over to Jeff's house, and he explains the entire situation with what is happening to the Imag-I-Nation.  
"This is crazy Jeff," says Shannon Moore.  
"Look Shannon, and the rest of you. I know that this sounds crazy, but it has to be true. I mean come on. If there was any way that I could prove it, then I would. But the only way that I can prove it is if you come along," replied Jeff.  
The rest of them looked at Jeff like he was crazy, especially Shannon.  
"I know that the rest of you are thinking that I have lost my mind since I left the WWE. But you know what, this is something that I have to do. And I need the best people that I know to help me out," said Jeff.  
"Jeff, it isn't that we think that you are crazy, but," said Hurricane Helms.  
"I mean, come on, we all believe in what you do Jeff," interrupted Lita.  
"We just have to have a little more proof," said Shannon.  
"Look, I can't give it to you guys," said Jeff.  
Jeff just seemed a little pissed that he couldn't prove it.  
"What is it with you guys?" said Matt, who had been sitting quietly. "You haven't forgotten about the promise that we made."  
Everyone looks at Matt, like they are all crazy, except for Jeff, who nods and smiles.  
"Exactly. The OMEGA promise," says Jeff.  
"Right. The one that we said that wherever one of us goes, all of us are going to go. And yeah, Jeff left our little group, but then again, that is what he wanted to do, and we stood by him, because we all understood why. But you know what. He believes in this, and we have to give him a chance," said Matt.  
Everyone started to nod and agree with what Matt was saying.  
"So, what are you guys going to do then?" asked Jeff. "I won't be mad if you guys don't do this, because you are risking your careers. But I want to know right now."  
Everyone seemed a little hesitant at first, but Matt was the first one to speak up.  
"Jeff, I stand behind you. Because I think that you are right about this," said Matt.  
The rest of them then start to agree with Jeff, and start to pledge their allegiance to Jeff for this difficult mission to be taking on the Imag-I-Nation.  
"So Jeff, what are we going to do?" asked Matt.  
Jeff thought for a minute, but then came up with a plan.  
"Well, I think that we need to get into the Imag-I-Nation as soon as we can. I mean, the war has probably already started," said Jeff, "So, we need to get in there. So, everyone just sit or lay down."  
Everyone starts to sit and lay down wherever they can.  
"What should we do then?" asked Matt.  
"Well, we all need to relax. Because if we fall 'asleep', then the Imag-I-Nation is going to be able to draw us in then," said Jeff.  
The five of them then drifted off into their natural state of sleep, and all of them were soon in the Imag-I-Nation.  
  
In the world of the Imag-I-Nation, all five of them appeared in the same valley that Jeff first came in. Jeff looks at peace once again, and everyone starts to look at Jeff again.  
"Jeff, are you okay?" asks Hurricane Helms.  
"Yeah, I am fine," replies Jeff. "It just seems so weird that such a peaceful place like this is going to have a war."  
"Look Jeff, we are going to stop it if we can. But if we can't, then we are going to make sure that we win," said Matt.  
"Thanks Matt," said Jeff.  
Jeff looked off into the distance and saw that there was some dark looming clouds over in one direction.  
"There, that is the place that we have to go," said Jeff.  
"How do you know?" asked Shannon Moore.  
"I just do."  
So then Jeff started to walk in that direction, and the rest of them followed Jeff along the path to hopefully saving the Imag-I-Nation from the Dark Side. 


	2. Season 1, Season 2 : Willow

Welcome To The Imag-I-Nation  
  
Season 1  
Episode 2 : Willow  
  
The five adventures, led by the ambitious, Jeff Hardy, have been traveling along a path in the Imag-I-Nation for about 3 hours. The five of them are starting to show signs of exhaustion. The sky has started to turn a little gray, and all of a sudden, a rain drop falls from the sky. No one feels it at first. But then a huge one falls on Matt.  
"Hey, it is starting to rain," said Matt.  
"I don't feel anything," said Shannon Moore.  
"Nor do I," said Jeff. "But we need to keep moving."  
Then all of a sudden, the five of them see a bolt of lightning come down in front of them about a hundred feet away. The five of them seem a little bit more worried about what is going on now.  
"Look, over there," said Hurricane Helms.  
Hurricane was pointing over to a village about an eighth of a mile away.  
"Come on," Hurricane said.  
The five of them then headed on over to the town to try and get away from the strange storm that they had now encountered. Little did they know what they were going to be getting into.  
  
The five of them entered the village and noticed that it was abandoned. There was no a person around, and it seemed that all of the buildings had been boarded up. Jeff just seemed lost in the town, because he could hear the voices that use to be here.  
"Jeff, you okay?" asked Lita.  
"Yeah, I am fine. It is just…" said Jeff.  
"What?" asked Matt.  
"I can just hear voices," said Jeff. "It seems like these are the voices from the town. I mean, I can hear the children playing and all of the stuff."  
"Children, in the Imag-I-Nation?" asked Hurricane.  
"Yeah, it seems like everyone could come here and just relax. But why could something so peaceful have such pain and suffering?" asked Jeff.  
"I don't know Jeff. But I can tell you this. There is nothing that we are not going to do to stop the Dark Side from taking over the Imag-I-Nation," said Matt.  
"I hope you are right Matt. I really do," said Jeff.  
Jeff and the rest of them then split up and started to look in the buildings, and tried to find any survivors that might be here.  
Then, out of the blue, they heard a voice coming from one of the buildings.  
"Help me," said the voice.  
Lita and Matt were the first ones to hear it. They tried to figure out where it was coming from, but they couldn't exactly pinpoint it.  
"Please, help me," said the voice again.  
Lita and Matt couldn't find it. They tried looking to the left, and they looked to the right, but they couldn't establish the exact location.  
"Where are you?" asked Matt.  
"Over here," said the voice.  
Matt looked around trying to figure it out, but Lita just shook her head at Matt.  
"Now we know as much as we did before," said Lita.  
Just then, Matt heard some tapping come from one of the buildings.  
"Lita, come over here," Matt said.  
Lita came to where Matt was, and Matt and Lita kicked in the door, and opened it up. They found an old man in there, and the two of them were happy to finally find someone. They then yelled for everyone to come on over, and they all then talked to the old man.  
  
The old man was sitting in a chair up against the wall as Jeff, Matt, Hurricane, Shannon, and Lita are all standing around him.  
"Who are you people?" asked the old man.  
"I am Jeff Hardy, and these are my other friends. I have been sent here to try and stop a war that is going to happen."  
"A war that is going to happen. My good man, it has already happened. It has started. The war is already in front of you," said the old man.  
"What do you mean?" asked Shannon.  
"Well, if I think I know what you are talking about, then what you are saying is already happening. The war between the Light and Dark Sides of the Imag-I-Nation," said the old man.  
The old man then coughed really heavy, and bent over.  
"Are you okay?" asked Lita.  
"No I am not. My time is almost gone here in this world," said the old man. "There is very little that I can do. But I must do this, before I go. I want to tell you that there is only one way that you can stop this war."  
"And how can we do that?" asked Jeff who seemed really interested in it.  
"There is a place here in this world called the Forest Of Xtreme. It is a dangerous place, and few should try to venture into it, but I feel that you are going to have no problems," said the old man. He then coughed once again, but it seemed longer for him to recover this time than before.  
"Are you sure there isn't anything that I can do?" asked Lita once again.  
"No, there isn't. My time is coming. I have known. But I can tell you this. Inside of that forest, there is a temple there known as the Temple Of Swanton. Inside there, you will find your answers," said the old man.  
Just then, there is a big explosion heard on the outside of the town.  
"What the hell was that?" asked Matt in shock.  
  
On the outside of the town there is a figure, who was attacking the town with several huge blasts of unknown energy.  
The five of them come of the building and see a figure who is attacking the town with flames, lightning, and all sorts of energy.  
"Who the hell is that?" asked Shannon.  
No one could really tell, but they figured that they had to get out of the town as soon as they could.  
The five of them went back in the building, but the old man was no where to be found.  
"Where did he go?" asked Lita.  
"I don't know Lita. It doesn't make any sense. One minute he was here, and the next he was gone," said Jeff.  
"He couldn't have just vanished into thin air," said Shannon.  
"Well, he could of," said Matt. "I mean, anything is possible here."  
"Well, I have an idea," said Hurricane. "We need to get out of here."  
The five of them agreed, and headed out of the building to try and get out of the town. As they got out of the building, they noticed that the figure was gone from the hillside, but now was in front of them.  
"Who are you?" said the figure.  
"I am Jeff Hardy, and these are my friends here. We have come to stop you."  
"Really Jeff, you think that you can stop me. You think that the rest of you can stop me. There is nothing that can stop me. I mean come on, I am the perfect heel. I am the baddest man around. There is no one that is more evil than me," replied the figure.  
Jeff just couldn't get the thought out of his head. Could it have been him? Could it have been the one person who he thought that he would never have to see again. Jeff just kept staring at him.  
"Look, I will give you five the count of 10 to get out of here," said the figure. "And if you don't leave. Then I will kill all of you."  
Matt, Lita, Shannon, and Hurricane started running, and Jeff just stood there. Matt told the others to go on, as he went back for Jeff.  
"Jeff, you need to come," said Matt.  
"But this is…" said Jeff.  
"It doesn't matter right now, just come on," said Matt.  
Matt started dragging Jeff by the arm as he ran out of the town with the rest of them. While Jeff was being dragged, he couldn't help but keep looking back at the figure. He knew who that was, he just couldn't believe it.  
  
As the five of them got out of town, they decided to catch their breath. Jeff just seemed more in shock than anything else. Everyone else is in shock of what has happened, but Jeff just seems lost.  
"Jeff, what is wrong," asked Shannon.  
"I know who that was," said Jeff.  
"Who in the hell was that?" asked Hurricane.  
"Willow. It was Willow the Whisp." said Jeff. 


End file.
